Jurassic Shark
NOTICE: This is NOT the Brett Kelly film! ''' ''Jurassic Shark '''is a film directed, produced, written and edited by LordStarscream100. The movie stars Jon M as Chase Landon, a boy who finds out the troubles his neighborhood would soon be having with a robot shark, leading him to invite Dan Bruines (Ben M), shark expert Drake Matthews (Will M) and several other friends go to hunt the shark before it reaches the public and starts killing people. However, things don't go as planned when the hunters become the hunted. The film gained mixed to positive reviews upon its release. A sequel began airing on YouTube in July 2013. Plot The film opens with one of several fired InGen employees releasing a mechanical shark that they had remodeled into a killing machine. The shark makes its way to the walking trail, where it kills Kyle Blakes (Jacob D), although Blakes managed to film the shark as it chased him. The video was found by several reporters and apparently uploaded to YouTube. Due to this, Chase Landon (Jon M) takes advantage of the situation by having Dan Bruines (Ben M) organize a hunt for the shark, but first, find shark expert Drake Matthews (Will M). Dan finds Drake, who agrees to participate in the hunt and says the shark is a great white. They soon find out that Cooper Culman (Jon M), Nate Williams (Nick S) and Chase Landon will participate as well, while Anna Shelby (Abigail P) later confirms that Billy Trenton (Jacob D) would not be. The following day, the hunt begins. Dan allies with Chase and Drake and the two enter the walking trail and almost immediately encounter the shark, battling it briefly before retreating. The following day, they encounter it yet again, although it escapes. This leads Chase to allowing Cooper and Jeff Stanton (Will M) to search everywhere for it, as they battle it for the next several days before it kills Jeff. After not hearing from Cooper or Jeff, Chase continues on the hunt with Drake, Anna and Alexa. Within the next couple of days, Anna and Cooper are killed, while Billy makes a return but he and Drake are later injured by the shark. Chase gets inside a shark cage that he designed himself, which the shark destroys with Chase unharmed. The following day, Chase is determined to kill the shark. He fiercely battles it in the walking trail until he tricks it to fatally damage itself when it smashes against a tree next to a cliff. However, Chase slips off the cliff, as the disoriented shark dies and plummets to the creek below. Chase sees that the shark is dead and takes one of its teeth and a piece of duct tape that reads "InGen" before walking back to the cul-de-sac, where he finds Drake waiting for him. Drake gives Chase his shark books, planning to end his interest in sharks, and the two walk up the sidewalk together. Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist, who is a strong hiker that Bruines hires to kill the Shark. Chase was originally supposed to be the film's second main character, with Dan being the lead, but due to filming difficulties, the roles were switched. Chase kills the shark and survives the hunt. Will M as Drake Matthews, the film's second protagonist, who is a Shark expert that Bruines also hires alongside Chase. Among the many changes to other characters in the film, Will's character managed to stay clear of them. Ben M as Dan Bruines, a 3rd grader who hopes to get rid of the Shark completely. Dan was originally the film's main protagonist, as revealed in the beginning of the film, although filming problems eventually lead to the character being killed off near the end of the film. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a 6th grader and major friend of Bruines, and is invited to help kill the shark. Jacob was not always able to film, and he was meant to appear in many more scenes then the ones that he had been featured in already. Billy survives the film, despite his arm being badly injured. Jon M as Cooper Culman, a 2nd grader who wields weapons and is extremely handy with them as well and the leader of the Random Team. Cooper's character was originally in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park, although Jon favored the character and he was transitioned from one film to another. Cooper is eventually killed by the shark. Abby P as Anna Shelby, a 5th grader who is chosen to help the group kill the shark, and is also the person who recruits Dan Bruines into the hunt. Anna Shelby is killed by the shark in the later-half of the film. Sam P as Alexa Murray, a 2nd grader who is chosen to help the group kill the shark, and is recruited by Anna. Alexa appears various times throughout the hunt, although her participation is small, she survives. Will M as Jeff Stanton, a 1st grader that works alongside Cooper. He is a member of the Random Team. Jeff's character was originally supposed to be bigger, but script revisions resulted in the character's role becoming smaller. Jeff is killed by the shark. Nick S as Nate Williams, a 3rd grader, who at one point is told by Chase of the shark problem. Nate was not always able to help in the shark hunt, although at one point, he went missing and was presumed dead. His fate remains unconfirmed, although it may be revealed in the sequel. Jacob D as Kyle Blakes, a trouble-making 5th grader who was the shark's first victim. False information was released at first to cover-up Kyle's death in the film. Starscream7 as Simon, a corrupt InGen employee featured at the beginning of the film releasing the shark. The character went uncredited entirely. Production The events of the movie take place nineteen years after the events at Isla Sorna and Nublar (in this case, it is in the actual ''Jurassic Park ''universe). InGen creates the shark in order to make prototypes of Great White Sharks that can be kept in captivity for long periods of time. A mechanical test shark is created so that they can make tests with the future shark's movements (still focusing on the actual Great White). However, an InGen employee sabotages the operation and releases the shark. The employee customizes the shark by giving it internal engines to fly, programming that would make it murderous and a single layer of felt to protect it from the rain. InGen is determined to catch the shark again, yet they cannot find it and do not know that Dan Bruines is leading several others to kill it. Starscream7 was originally currently on a debate on when to film the movie. On October 6th, 2011, Starscream7 announced that the film wasn't going to be filmed in 2011 and instead in 2012. The first idea of the film's shark was the Great White Shark Air Swimmer set. However, this idea was quickly forgotten since the balloon-like shark was constantly malfunctioning and looked fake. Due to this, it was decided that the shark would be entirely-CGI. Yet the animating opportunity was disabled when Starscream7's computer was fried, threatening the movie's cancellation. On December 16th, Dr.Mollica's friend was contacted about animating the film's shark after a YouTube video with his help was made with a CGI Velociraptor. After the offer was turned down, Dr.Mollica said that he could animate. Mistakenly, Mollica instead made a trailer that featured scenes from other movies that were irrevalent to the film. Therefore, action was taken immediately by designing an 11-foot shark. In early-February, the shark was completed and attached to a large wagon for transportation in March, although it was difficult to manuever in the walking trail. After two more scenes in the walking trail, it was decided that the wagon wouldn't be used. The first day of filming took place on March 23rd, 2012. Filming would later continue into April and May. On April 6th, 2012, it was confirmed that there would be an attempt to make a video titled "''The Making of Jurassic Shark." The video will feature scenes as the movie was being filmed, as well as the troubles that came into play during the movie's production. On April 8th, 2012, the film's plot summary and script were officially complete, but on April 12th, the film's primary actors had a strict schedule that wouldn't allow them to go to the walking trail as often. Negotiations were made to film as much as possible. However, Jacob D broke his arm on May 23rd, yet the idea was made to add Jacob's arm injury into the film's story itself. The first trailer was released on May 25th, featuring Dan Bruines, Drake Matthews and Chase Landon for the first time. The shark was also present in several shots at the end of the trailer. By May 27th, about 30 minutes of the movie had been filmed. The previous negotiations also failed to work, so the film's setting would be switched from the walking trail to the woods behind Dan Bruines's neighborhood. This would prove to be much easier to film at. By June 23rd, about 1 hour of the movie had been filmed. At the time, it was confirmed Jacob D (Billy Trenton and Kyle Blakes), would have a smaller role in the film because he wasn't filming as much. The scenes for Kyle Blakes were all finished, since Jacob wished to focus more on Billy's character and give it more development. The first 45 minutes of the movie were released on August 16th, with the rest coming within the next month until September 21st, with the final part airing on that day. A playlist is available for the movie on LordStarscream100's YouTube channel with six different videos, each being around fifteen minutes long. On August 25th, the second-to-last scene of the movie was completed, and the very last scene (due to schedules involving school) was filmed on September 15th, the day the movie was officially completed. Starscream7 claims that it has currently been his hardest film to make. The last part of the movie was released on September 21st. With the film having ended, most of the news had already been released, although in Christmas 2012, a special edition of the full movie was released onto YouTube. On August 7th, 2013, Starscream7 confirmed that the film's deleted scenes would be released on YouTube, featuring nearly 20 minutes of unseen footage that was not featured in the film, as well as the original versions of certain scenes. Critical Reception The film has gained a mixed reception. Despite the failure of the first trailer and some poor criticism on the actual film itself, the movie has gained a fair rating, although viewers of the full movie are not allowed to rate the video. According to the overall ratings for the film, it has a score of 75%. When judging the ratings for the trailers and the film itself, it has a score of 56%. Starscream7 says that with this being his first live-action film, it certainly won't be the greatest, and there would be many areas to improve. The full movie currently has over 90,000 views, and it is steadily climbing. The Creature Bleacher Features, a website that reviews all kinds of shark films, gave a mixed review toward the film. They said (summarized) "While Jurassic Shark ''isn't a great movie, it's hard to dislike it. It does have some technical shortcomings which detract from its enjoyability, but they planned their shots well and kept things tight. In fact, one technical aspect of this film outshines most other shark films: the shark. I can't necessarily recommend watching the film, but I am very happy that it exists." However, even with the positive notifications for the film, there have been comments by which people have disliked it, citing the film's acting and shark as being poor. The film is recognized as a being fanmade, so it is not official and therefore is not meant to be criticized as heavily as an actual movie would be. ''Jurassic Shark ''is Starscream7's most viewed film and video yet, surpassing his second highest-viewed film by nearly 70,000 views. The positive reception has lead to the release of a sequel, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. Sequels Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''and ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution have been confirmed to be directed by Starscream7. The second film began airing on YouTube in July 2013, while the third is set for release in summer 2015. A prequel to the third film/spin-off to the series, Jurassic Shark: Redemption, will be directed by KookKidsPictures, and is set for release on July 4th, 2014. It will feature an entirely new cast and setting. Trivia *Drake Matthews was originally supposed to go inside the shark cage instead of Chase Landon, but Will M (Drake) said that he wasn't comfortable with the scene, while Jon M (Chase) was eager to go inside. *Before the film's release, Starscream7 stated that Jacob D had little participation in filming the movie, leading to Billy's role being announced as smaller then expected, and that all the scenes involving Kyle Blakes had been filmed. However, this was said about Kyle Blakes to prevent people from realizing his death in the film before its release. *Most of the film's characters were at one point planned to be killed off, or at least in different ways: #Chase Landon: Originally, it was plotted that Landon and Dan would be the last two people still participating in the hunt, and while searching for the shark, it would find them and shove Chase down a hill. While Chase fell, the shark would glide over him and wait at the bottom, to which it would zoom forward and bite Chase in the torso, dragging him off into the bushes. #Drake Matthews: Drake's death was, at one point, loosely planned. He would have gone inside the shark cage instead of Chase Landon, and the shark would've torn a hole in it and knocked the cage on its side. It would then bite Drake, pull him out of the cage, and eat him. There was another draft of the film where all of the characters except him and Dan would have been killed by the shark. #Jeff Stanton: During Cooper and Jeff's first encounter with the shark, they retreated from it, and Jeff his behind a tree. Jeff then looked over the sides of the tree, making sure the shark was gone. Although the scene ends there, the real ending of the scene had the shark pop out from behind the tree and eating Jeff head-first. The death scene was refilmed due to it being rushed. #Nate Williams: Despite Nate's survival being unknown - after Billy's injury, Nate would be hunting alongside Dan, Chase and Drake. Nate would have been talking as he was walking, and would suddenly trip on a tree root, falling on his back, which gave the shark the opportunity to devour his body whole. #Cooper Culman: Cooper's draft in the very first draft of the film was to have him run from the shark and climb a tilted tree. Upon reaching the top, he would fall into the shark's jaws. The scene was re-written to the present one, since the original scene would've been too difficult and dangerous to film. #Alexa Murray was, at one point, thought of being killed off, but when the plot was reversed, this idea was immediately scrapped. #Billy Trenton was never put into decision of being killed off. #The deaths of Dan, Anna, and Kyle Blakes were never changed. *In order to film the shark's death, the two pieces of wood on either side of the shark's head were broken in two so that the shark would appear as if its head had collapsed in on itself. Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Films Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline